Flowers
by Heidiho16
Summary: I recyled this little story from chapter 7 of my other story "A Grand Adventure". Just a short little Casckett peice. No plot just shamless fluff. :  give it a try and tell me what you think. I dont own em' and all mistakes are mine.


**So I am reuploading this fic due to some major editing errors! Anyhoo... I really love this story and i hope you guys do too. But be warned this is total shameless fluff! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day and both Kate and Rick had decided to take the weekend off to go to his Hamptons beach house and explore their newly blossoming relationship. They had "officially" been together now for a very seemingly short month. All of which was spent in a teenage puppy love haze. They had yet to take the next step in their relationship and after a long exhausting case they needed to get away from it all.<p>

After unpacking and getting all the food and essentials they needed at the local market they had finished just in time to see the sunset.

They sat together in the warm sand leaning up against a giant log, with her securely nestled into the V of his legs, his arms holding her securely to his body. She leaned her head back on to his shoulder as she inhaled the scent of the ocean mixing with the rich musty smell of the seasoning log behind them. He pressed his face into her hair, smelling her sweet floral scent.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked suddenly, in a very casual manner, like they had been discussing it for hours, still inhaling, he kissed his way down her neck. Starting behind her ear all the way to where her neck met her shoulder, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin there, before retracing his previous path along her neck.

"Yellow roses," she answered without missing a beat, "where did that come from?" she asked him tilting her head to give him better access.

"You smell like lilac." was all he said in his way of answering. The way he said it made her laugh.

"Goldfish." She stated, again making fun of his childlike attention span. At this comment he bit down on her neck a little harder than necessary, had he done it playfully.

"OW!" She exclaimed while jumping up out of his arms. "Richard Castle! Did you seriously just BITE me!" While she was saying this a slow sly smile spread across his face. The look on his face caused her to falter.

"What?" she asked giving him her best death glair.

"Your adorable." He said shrugging, the smile never leaving his face. This answer shocked her so much all she could do was stand there opening and closing her mouth in lack of response. The sight of her standing there in stunned silence, mouth moving but no sound coming out was too much for him. If he had been standing he would have fallen over from the laughter that was now escaping him.

"And you called me a goldfish." He said after he composed himself enough to talk, wiping at his eyes to clear the tears that had formed there. Without saying a word she stomped off down the beach.

"Oh no you don't missy!" he said as he ran after her. She had expected him to chase after her, she had not expected however, for him to come at her and hit her with a flying tackle. As they were falling she let out a very un-Beckett like shriek. Right before they hit the ground he twisted his body so she landed on top of him and he took the worst of the fall. Before she had anytime to react he quickly rolled them over so that she was pinned down by his weight. She was going to be angry but when he pressed his lips to hers all hostility melted away and was replaced by a very warm, very tingly feeling that started behind her ears and spread through her body like melted butter. Without her telling them to, her hands quickly found the soft patch of baby hair that was at the base of his neck. That was when he chose to put his plan into action.

While she was sliding her hands up he was very slowly sliding his hands down, strategically placing his hands at her most ticklish spot right where the curve of her hips started. He knew he had her right where he wanted her when she tried to deepen the kiss. But instead of giving her what she wanted he took the situation in a whole different direction. Gently, but firmly, he dug his fingers into her side. Kate instinctively jerked away from the unwanted pressure that was digging at her side.

"RICK!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, or at least she tried to. Any form of talking was useless due to the fact that she was laughing uncontrollably. "STOP!" was the only word she was able to form.

"You have to say it." was the only response he supplied.

"YOU CANT MAKE ME!" She yelled causing him to dig in even further.

"CHERRIES! Cherries!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Finally hearing what he wanted to hear, he stopped his little game of tickle torture and lightly smoothed her shirt back into its original position.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yes." she answered him in a cool voice, "I feel like a piece of my soul has been ripped away." At that comment he couldn't hold back the laughter that had been bubbling inside him since she had said her safe word.

"Whoa, careful there drama queen, you're giving my mother a run for her money."

"Rick, Kristin Chenoweth couldn't beet your mother in a drama contest, and she played Glinda in Wicked." She stated obviously.

"Touché…" He trailed off as he once again caught the scent of lilac and was reminded of how they got there.

"What was your moms favorite flower." He asked, looking her square in the eye, putting all joking aside. She got a far off look for a second before smiling and answering his question.

"Stargazer Lilies" She said simply, "I remember that when I was little, we would always have them around the house. She grew up in the country before meeting my dad and moving to Manhattan, she told me that whenever she was feeling homesick and missed the stars, all she had to do was look at one of the lilies and she would be reminded of home. I remember when I went off to college she gave me a planting pot and a lily bulb, she told me 'Katie, no matter where you are, there is always a piece of home right around the corner.'"

When she finally looked at him, her eyes were glistening from unshed tears. She still had a slight smile on her lips as she took his face in her hands. "I can see what she meant now." She told him, looking him square in the eye as she said it.

"I love you." was all he said to her, and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he had said those three little words to her. She placed a sweet kiss to his lips, she meant it to be short but it ended up being long and lingering.

"I love you too." looking into his eyes, she could see the emotion swimming there, "Always." She said breathlessly and before anything else could be said she was lost in his kiss, in her home away from home, in her always.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
